piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Sword of Triton
"This sword holds far more power than meets the eye, for when a royal bow breaks water, ye shall know her name and that of her enslaved crew." The Sword of Triton is the sword carried by none other than Blackbeard himself, the infamous Edward Teach! According to legend, the sword originally belonged to the mighty sea deity Triton. This weapon, which some say was forged in lost Atlantis, channels mystical power that brings dead matter to life. Among its other characteristics, the sword was also embedded with one of the three sapphires of Triton. Brandishing the Sword of Triton, Blackbeard commanded unearthly power aboard his ship. Blackbeard's Sword Has Been Unearthed The Sword of Triton was recently discovered by the Marceline guild. A player can obtain this sword by redeeming the code: Sword. Although pirates have yet to unlock these powers, it still serves as a Rare Broadsword with a Hurricane Slash ability and an attack of 36, and has no required level to use this ever mysterious weapon. It gives extra damage against Jumbees when boarding the Queen Anne's Revenge. *Attack: 36 *Abilities: Hurricane Slash 1, Bonus Damage vs. Jumbees 1 *Cost: POTCO - Redeem Code Sword TLOPO - Defeating the Queen Anne's Revenge *Resale: 10 Gold *Only Obtainable on the Queen Anne's Revenge. Game Notes *The Sword of Triton was a promotion for Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. Despite being known as "Blackbeard's sword", the sword is wielded by Hector Barbossa by the end of the film. *In the movie - as well as in pictures released by the game developers - the hilt of the sword features red "dots" or rubies. On the in-game version, they appear to be either black or missing, possibly indicating that a future update will include a power-up of the sword. *It can be redeemed by all players, but only Unlimited Access players can use this sword. Back Story uses the Sword of Triton against Jack Sparrow and his mutineers]] "Blackbeard's sword has been unearthed!" After several days of intense battle to find the rumored item first, the Marceline Guild has unearthed the mighty Sword of Triton! Mysteries still surround this infamous blade ... How did it come to the Caribbean? Is its appearance an omen of something deadlier yet to come?" -'' Pirates Online Website Then a few days later... ''By now, all Pirates should have retrieved Blackbeard’s Sword of Triton for their very own. Now a strange shift in tides has brought many a Pirate into heated battle with ghost flagships. Pirates are suspicious folk, so rumors naturally abound… Perhaps this be the will of Blackbeard to draw Pirates into his clutches? Perhaps even the mighty sea deity Triton himself seeks revenge? ''One thing is for certain, it be no coincidence that Blackbeard’s sword compels Pirates to fearlessly disable, grapple and board these mighty flagships. What could all this mean for the Caribbean seas? '' External Links *Sword of Triton on Pirates of the Caribbean Wiki *Triton on the Pirates of the Caribbean Wiki *Blackbeard on Pirates of the Caribbean Wiki Category:Broadswords Category:Pirates Online Lore Category:POTC Movie Lore Category:Redeemable Items